Many expert systems have been developed to model human analytical reasoning. Also, many machine learning techniques exist for modeling human learning ability. Such systems and techniques have not generally incorporated the modeling of emotion, and uncertainty which may accompany transitions from one emotional state to another. Further, such systems and techniques have not generally included an aspect of emotional states being modulated under conditions of uncertainty responsive to emotion bearing events. A need therefore exists in this area.
More generally, a need exists for determining a state of a generalized system under conditions of uncertainty, particularly where the system is subject to an external stimulus which modifies uncertainty parameters.